


Demons

by shayyyy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multiple chapters, Relationship(s), Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayyyy/pseuds/shayyyy
Summary: It started slow at first- a finger dragged along his shoulder, a tug on his hair- with gentle, casual touches that didn't mean anything. That couldn't mean anything. Ryan knew it was Shane's way of showing appreciation; he wasn't a very touchy-feely type of person. But as they started working more with each other, they got closer. With every haunted building, with every whisper on the voice box, Ryan and Shane got to know each other like they knew no one else.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Shay and this is my first official fanfic I guess. Please be nice lol  
> also not hating on shane and sara bc they're so cute together! Just wanted to write a cute lil fanfic

~RYAN~ 

At first, it was awkward. Living together in one apartment was strange to say the least, but they had both agreed that it would be more convenient for everyone involved if they just moved in together, since they were with each other all the time anyway. So Ryan knew about the nightmares- hearing Shane wake up screaming in the middle of the night made the shorter man feel helpless. 

'Would it really be that weird if I brought him water or something?' Ryan wondered to himself as he had many nights before. He could never bring himself to do it though, sometimes coming close to opening his bedroom door but the fear of Shane being weirded out by the whole thing propelling Ryan right back into bed. 

~ 

"Hey Bergara." 

"Yea, Sasqua- I mean Shane?" Ryan responded, grinning as Shane frowned at him. 

"I was going through that footage you asked me to, and..." 

"It was pretty convincing, huh?" 

"No, Ryan, it just sounded like your footsteps. Especially considering the fact that you kept pacing the room because you were so nervous." 

"But!-" 

"Nope kiddo. Can't convince me." Shane ruffled Ryan's hair before heading to the living room with a cup of hot coffee to enjoy his day off with a movie marathon. 

"I'm not that much younger than you," Ryan grumbled before starting to clean up the kitchen. 

~ 

When Ryan finished cleaning the tiny shared kitchen, he peeked into the living room to check up on Shane, only to find Shane asleep with his various limbs draped over the sides of the couch. Ryan sighed, slipping a pillow under his head and covering him with a blanket. When Shane shifted in his sleep, Ryan leaned over, brushing a loose strand of hair out of Shane's face before snatching his hand back like he had been burned. 

It felt strange for him to be this affectionate, especially since Shane didn't welcome it. 

Ryan headed back to his own room, burrowing under several layers of blankets to combat the cold temperatures Shane liked to sleep in. 

~ 

He woke some time later to the sound of screams, then labored breathing coming from Shane. Again, Ryan felt like doing something, but his anxiety filled his chest until he felt he couldn't breathe. 

He drifted off to sleep, only to jerk awake when Shane screamed again. 

'Two in one night?' Ryan was concerned, and finally gathered up his courage to creep down to the living room to see what was going on. Shane was sitting upright on the couch, forehead shining with sweat and eyes wide open as tear-tracks glittered on his face in the moonlight from the window. Ryan winced- he was sure Shane didn't want Ryan to see him like this- but he moved closer to Shane, speaking gently to him. 

"Shane?" Shane jumped as he took notice of Ryan, but when Ryan got close enough to sit on the center table and take Shane's hands in his, the taller of the two relaxed a bit. He was still shaking slightly. 

"God, Bergara, I didn't want you to see me crying in the middle of the night," Shane whispered, chuckling a little. 

"Shane, what happened?" 

"D-don't worry about it, okay?" 

"Dude-" 

"Please." 

"Okay." Ryan awkwardly got up to leave, but Shane grabbed his hand. 

"Can you walk me to my room, please?" Ryan raised his eyebrow at Shane's request but nodded, and they silently shuffled over down the hall to the second bedroom. 

"Are you okay now?" Ryan asked as Shane slipped into bed, but Shane didn't respond, instead pulling Ryan down next to him. 

"Stay?" Shane asked, already almost asleep, hand intertwined with Ryan's and eyes drooping closed like a toddler at nap time. 

"Okay," Ryan whispered, but Shane was already asleep. 

~ SHANE ~ 

Sunlight streamed in through the window in slits, courtesy of the blinds that were never closed in Shane's room. The light fell right in Shane's eyes and on the face of one (1) Ryan Bergara in bed next to Shane. With a groan, Shane recalled last night and a scarlet hue promptly splashed its way onto his cheeks. He was embarrassed to say the least. Plus, he was still holding hands with Ryan, something that made his stomach feel kind of funny. 

He turned on his side, gazing at Ryan's face, striped with light. He looked... 

He looked angelic. 

Shane looked away. 

~ RYAN ~ 

As Shane and Ryan spent more time together, they grew more comfortable around each other. It started slow at first- a finger dragged along his shoulder, a tug on his hair- with gentle, casual touches that didn't mean anything. That couldn't mean anything. Ryan knew it was Shane's way of showing appreciation; he wasn't a very touchy-feely type of person. But as they started working more with each other, they got closer. With every haunted building, with every whisper on the voice box, Ryan and Shane got to know each other like they knew no one else.

Shane knew how Ryan's voice wavered sometimes when he talked to ghosts, just as Ryan knew that Shane sometimes reconsidered his skepticism. Shane knew how even just brushing up against Shane made Ryan feel more confident and melted the terror away. Ryan knew that Shane's nightmares left him weak, even though they never talked about it after that night. But every time Ryan heard Shane in a nightmare, he slipped down the hall into Shane's bed, holding him tightly until Shane's sobs subsided. Sometimes he fell asleep next to Shane, and other times he just lay there, wondering what the nightmares were about until the sun peeked through the blinds. 

But Shane wouldn't tell him. Shane wouldn't tell anyone- that was just how he was- he'd keep it bottled up and bring it with him to his grave. 


End file.
